My Turns !
by Misshae d'cessevil
Summary: Berawal dari SM Town hingga kedatangan Super Junior M ke Indonesia. "hyukkie, apa kau di dalam sayang ?, buka pintunya ?". "PERGI ! hiks.. PERGI, JANGAN MENEMUIKU.. hiksss", "kau brengsek hae, KAU BRENGSEK.." "aku sudah mengira sejak lama, kau menghianati ku dengan temanku sendiri kan ?" Dan berakhir dengan... "terserahmu saja hae".


**My Turns !**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae)

(Lee DongHae)

and another cast

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk

**Rate :**

T

**Genre :**

Hurt

**"OS"**

* * *

*Terinspirasi dari kedatangan Super Junior M ke Indonesia. Otak saya langsung ON buat nge-balas tindakan donghae di SM TOWN, dimata saya hyukkie kelihatan sebel dan males gitu sama donghae. Mungkin perasaan saya saja sih.

.

.

At Seoul, South Korean

.

"baby, kenapa berjalannya cepat sekali eoh ?", seorang namja tampan sedang mengejar namja lain di depannya bersurai setengah cokelat, pirang dan entahlah apa warna sebenarnya rambut tersebut.

"hyukkiiiee..", panggil namja tampan itu lagi ketika panggilannya yang entah sudah kesekian kali tidak digubris sama sekali.

.

TAP..TAP..TAP..taptaptaptap…

.

Bahkan langkah namja manis yang menjadi obyek pengejaran semakin lama semakin cepat. Bibir namja yang dipanggil hyukkie ini terlihat mengerucut imut. Kalau sudah begini, ia sedang sangat kesal, penyebabnya entah apa, belum diketahui.

.

.

HYUKKIE POV.

.

Sejak kejadian di dalam gedung tadi, perasaan campur aduk antara tak dianggap, marah, kesal, cemburu masih menyelimuti namja manis ini. Hatinya kacau, apa yang sebenarnya tengah dipikirkan kekasihnya tadi. Dan siapa lagi kekasihnya jika bukan Lee Donghae. Hubungan yang terjalin selama beberapa tahun terakhir bukan tak mungkin sebelumnya tidak mengalami kejadian yang serupa seperti kali ini.

.

Katakanlah hyukkie kurang berani mengungkapkan secara langsung tentang apa yang menjadi kesedihannya, kekesalannya, apa yang ia tidak suka, merasakan cemburu saat apa dan bagaimana kekasihnya tersebut memperlakukannya.

'

_FB_

_._

_"__hyuk, ak..aku..aku..",_

_"__apa sih hae ?",_

_"__ss..sa..sarr..saranghae hyukkie-ah", ungkap namja tampan sahabat hyukkie dengan tergagap._

_"__arratago !, nado saranghae", namja manis yang satu ini menjawab dengan santai dan masih fokus dengan smartphone nya._

_"__maksudku, would you be mine hyukkie ?",_

_Pertanyaan sahabatnya ini membuatnya hampir saja menjatuhkan smartphone nya._

_"__aigo..aigo..", tangan sahabatnya ini untung sigap untuk menangkap smartphone hyukkie. Mata hyukkie menatap mata sahabatnya dalam, tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun disana._

_"__mm.. apa maksudmu hae-ah ?",_

_"__maukah hyukkie menjadi namjachingu nya hae ?", hyukkie terkaget mendengar ulang pertanyaan sahabatnya bernama donghae ini. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Selama ini hubungan persahabatan mereka normal-normal saja walaupun dibumbui dengan skinship mesra, hingga diresmikan menjadi couple, semuanya masih baik-baik saja menurutnya._

_"__tidak apa jika hyukkie tidak mau menjawab sekarang, setidaknya hyukkie sudah tahu perasaan hae", donghae menjelaskan pada hyukkie dengan tenang sedangkan sang obyek masih dalam keadaan diam termenung._

_"__aku akan membuatmu mencintai ku hyuk, benar-benar akan ku buat kau begitu", donghae menutup pembicaraan mereka malam itu dengan kalimat tegas dan mantab._

_Chup.._

_Sebelum donghae beranjak meninggalkan hyukkie, ia mengecup tangan hyukkie._

_._

_._

_"__hyukkie hyung, lihat donghae hyung berfoto bersama Jessica di back stage", adu seorang namja imut dongsaeng hyukkie bernama ryewook._

_"__ha..ha..ha, kenapa mengadukan padaku eoh ?",_

_"__kau kan kekasihnya hyung, tapi ekspresimu biasa saja", dongsaeng hyukkie ini niatnya memang memanas-manasi hyukkie, namun gagal nampaknya._

_'__biasa saja menurutku, donghae kan sering begitu entah fotonya denganku maupun yang lainnya, namun.. sebenarnya di sini ada yang berdesir aneh ketika melihat fotonya dengan Jessica tadi'_

_._

_._

_"__hyukkie, kau melihat talk show tadi ?",_

_"__hm..hm.., kenapa memangnya hyung ?", hyukkie menjawab pertanyaan sungmin penasaran._

_"__Donghae langsung gugup dan meminum air mineralnya ketika ditanya tentang kekasih", _

_Hyukkie langsung menatap sungmin seakan meminta penjelasan lebih terkait pernyataan membingungkan barusan._

_"__haishh.. kau ini tak peka sekali eoh..", sungmin menggeram sebal terhadap hyukkie._

_"__maksudmu apa hyung ?"_

_"__itu kan ia tunjukkan untukmu, babo", pipi hyukkie memerah mendengar pernyataan sungmin. Blushing eoh~._

_'__entah kenapa, pipi ku memanas, donghae menujukan ekspresinya itu karena aku, haishh.. tapi kan, mungkin saja…. dia meminum airnya bukan karena gugup, tapi karena haus'. _

_._

_Keesokan hari setelah talk show yang hyukkie dan sungmin tonton, banyak sekali pemberitaan mengenai ekspresi yang donghae tunjukkan kemarin. Komentar fans pun beragam._

_._

_"__aigoo.. itu pasti untuk yoona unnie, mereka kan akhir-akhir ini terlihat keluar bersama",_

_._

_"__omo..omo, oppaku, ANDWAEEEEEE !",_

_._

_"__YOONA ?, oh myyyyyyy.. mereka kan cocok sekali",_

_._

_"__pasangan yang serasi, tampan dan cantik, setuju ! setuju ! setuju !",_

_._

_"__Oppa.. Unnie, langgeng ya hubungannya",_

_._

_Ada juga komentar yang seperti ini…._

_"__hei..hei, siapa bilang kekasihnya donghae oppa itu yoona ?, kan kekasihnya itu hyukkie oppa !",_

_Beberapa komentar fans telah terbaca oleh hyukkie, ia memegang dada nya._

_Lagi,_

_Nyuuuut.._

_'__aku kenapa hae ?, kenapa disini sesak, seperti ada yang menyumbat, bukankah kekasih mu itu aku ?, mana yang harus ku percaya hae?'. Sadar atau tidak ketika ia mengungkapkan hal ini di dalam hati, ia meneteskan air mata di pipi mininya._

_._

_._

_"__hyuk, gwanchana ?",_

_"__wae ?", Pertanyaan sungmin membuatnya bingung._

_"__aku dengar, donghae akan kissing di drama terbarunya",_

_"__aa..ahhh, ii..iya hyung, memangnya kenapa ?", aku bertanya dengan sedikit terbata, namun dengan ekspresi santai._

_"__kau benar tidak apa ?, maksudku selama ini kau lempeng-lempeng saja diperlakukan seperti apapun olehnya, kau kan bisa protes kalau kau keberatan atau.. kau bisa bercerita padaku",_

_"__nan gwanchana hyung, aku tidak apa kok, biasa saja", jawabku dengan dingin._

_'__donghae sama sekali tidak memberitahuku kalau ia akan melakukan kissing di dramanya, itu… apa benar hae-ah, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku ?, kenapa kau tak menjelaskan segala yang telah maupun akan kau lakukan ?'. _

_Hyukkie kembali memegang dengan sedikit meremat dada kirinya saat kembali menahan sesak, bedanya ia tidak meneteskan air matanya kali ini, bagaimanapun juga masih ada sungmin yang khawatir di sampingnya._

_._

_._

_"__hyung, sudah melihat twitter ?",_

_"__memangnya ada apa wookie ?",_

_"__itu.. donghae hyung dan sandara-shi, berfoto bersama",_

_Hyukkie kembali terperangah kaget mendengar penuturan dongsaeng nya ini._

_'__hae, apa lagi sekarang.. kau benar-benar membingungkanku, entah apa yang harus kuakukan padamu, tapi.. ehm.. mungkin aku..aku.. saranghae, donghae-ah'._

_._

_FB END._

_._

_._

Donghae tetap mengejar hyukkie, mengikuti setiap pergerakan kaki hyukkie melangkah hingga telah sampai di bagian luar gedung tempat mobil dan van berjajar.

"hyukkie kenapa eoh ?, kenapa menghindari ku ?",

"hyukkie !",

"baby..",

"sweetie..",

Segala macam panggilan yang dikeluarkan donghae sama sekali tak mampu membuat hyukkie menyahut maupun berbalik kearahnya. Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya ?, tentu saja masih ada, bahkan sangat banyak artis SM lainnya disana, ekspresi mereka beragam. Ada yang memperhatikan tingkah dua namja ini dan ada juga yang acuh, karena terlalu lelah mungkin. Ada beberapa yang memang sudah tahu hubungan donghae dan hyukkie dan ada pula yang masih menganggap mereka seperti sahabat.

.

Hyukkie melihat sebuah van dengan tulisan shine di bagian luarnya..

.

SREEETT… BRAAAK..

.

"HYUUUUNG !"

Diwaktu yang bersamaan pula terdengar teriakan..

"HYUKKIIIIIIEE.. !",

Van yang ditumpangi shine tadi akan segera tertutup pintunya, melihat itu, hyukkie segera berlari menyelundup masuk dan buru-buru menutup pintunya.

"ya ! hyukkie hyung, kau mengagetkan kami", begitu koment dari magnae shine. Hyukkie terlihat tak menggubris komentar ini, hanya saja ia tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"ahjusshi, jalankan van nya sekarang nee..", pinta hyukkie dengan suara lembut.

Member shine masih penasaran dengan tingkah hyukkie, beberapa pertanyaan sempat terlontar, seperti,

"hyung, lihat di belakang, member super junior semuanya meneriaki namamu loh..",

"hyung, kau sebenarnya kenapa ?, bertengkar eoh ?",

"apa hyung bertengkar dengan donghae hyung ?",

Bukan bermaksud tak menghargai pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut, namun ia terlalu lelah bahkan untuk membuka matanya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sisi kiri jendela. Fikirannya kembali melayang saat konser tadi.

.

.

_FB_

_._

_Sejak siang tadi, konser ini berlangsug sangat meriah. Riuh jeritan fans dari fandom yang berbeda-beda menjadi penyemangat utama untuk sang idola. Eunhyuk dan donghae telah menyelesaikan perform duetnya dengan sempurna._

_"__hyukkie lelah ?", tanya donghae perhatian._

_"__hm.. anni, aku sangat senang hae-ah, mereka meneriakkan nama kita tadi",_

_"__jeongmalyo kau senang ?",_

_"__iya hae, sepertinya mereka puas dengan penampilan kita tadi",_

_"__berarti mereka mendukung kita hyuk..", mendengar penuturan donghae ini, pipi hyukkie memanas sampai ke telinga._

_"__hyukkie, kau manis dengan warna rambut ini", donghae mengacak rambut eunhyuk sayang kemudian._

_Chup.._

_Mencium pucuk kepala eunhyuk._

_'__donghae-ah, saranghae.. kau benar-benar membuatku mencintaimu, hanya kau yang mampu membuat pipi ku memanas dengan kata dan perlakuanmu'. Walaupun kini mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, eunhyuk masih belum mau berterus terang untuk perasaannya pada donghae_

_._

_Rangkaian konser telah memasuki penghujung nya, semua member DBSK, Super Junior, Girl Generation, Shine, F(x) dan Exo, bernyanyi untuk persembahan terakhir. Eunhyuk dan juga member Super Junior lainnya terlihat berbaur dengan lainnya. Matanya sibuk mencari sang kekasih, mood nya yang sejak tadi siang sangat bagus membuatnya ingin menghadiahi fans dengan skinship nya bersama sang kekasih._

_Mata kecil yang lucu ini masih sibuk mencari dimana keberadaan donghae, tak beberapa lama kemudian terdengar teriakan riuh dari penonton yang tidak jauh darinya._

_"__HUAAAAAAAAA….._

_"__OPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…._

_._

_Ia, hyukkie beralih menoleh melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dan ia…_

_'__apa yang kau lakukan hae-ah, kenapa menggandeng tangan selain milikku…'_

_Eunhyuk tentu saja kaget, ia tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu. Ia menggandeng tangan salah satu member Girl Generation lalu berlari berputar melewatinya tanpa sedikitpun memandangnya._

_'__kenapa melakukannya di depan ku… Apa sebenarnya yang kau maksudkan hae.. Kenapa tak melihatku.. kenapa tak berlari kearahku.. kenapa bukan tanganku saja yang kau genggam…',_

_Mood Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja turun dengan adanya kejadian ini. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, Sungmin yang tak jauh darinya datang menghampiri,_

_"__hyuk, gwanchana..", tanya sungmin sembari merangkul pundaknya._

_"__nn..ndee hyung", suara Eunhyuk sedikit bergetar, tak lupa juga ia tersenyum pada sungmin. Walaupun demikian mata hyukkie yang penuh dengan air tertangkap oleh sungmin, mata itu memerah siap mengeluarkan isinya kapan saja. Sungmin hanya bisa memandang Eunhyuk khawatir, selama ini Eunhyuk selalu memendam semuanya sendiri._

_"__hyung, ayo bergabung bersama lainnya sebagai penghormatan terakhir", ajak hyukkie kemudian kepada sungmin._

_._

_FB END._

.

.

Hyukkie membuka matanya, kejadian yang barusan di fikirkannya membuat matanya memanas lagi, sekarang ia benar-benar menangis. Kebetulan sekali van yang ia tumpangi telah sampai di dorm nya. Minho menoleh ke arah eunhyuk bermaksud memberitahu bahwa mereka telah sampai terkejut dengan eunhyuk yang menangis.

"hyukkie hyung gwanchana ?, kenapa men…

JKKREEEKK..

Sebelum ia sempat mendengarkan pertanyaan Minho sampai akhir, ia segera membuka pintu van dan berlari ke dalam.

"HYUKKIE HYUNG !",

Semua yang ada di dalam van terkaget dengan sikap eunhyuk, kenapa hyung nya bertingkah demikian, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sejak konser tadi kepada hyungnya.

.

BRAAAKK..

.

Eunhyuk menutup pintu ruangannya kasar.

"hiks.. hiks, hae-ah apa yang kau lakukan padaku.. hiks.. ken..kenap..hiks.. kenapa aku.. hiks.. seperti ini", hyukkie memegang lagi dadanya sakit, ia menangis sesenggukan.

Dorm saat itu masih sepi, hyukkie lah yang sampai pertama kali.

"hiks.. sakiiit.. hiks.. sakiiiit haeee", hyukkie meraung mengungkapkan kesakitannya.

"hiks.. aku salah apa padamu.. hiks..hiks, kau..kau yang menar..hiks.. menarikku untuk masuk, tapi kau juga yang.. hiks.. memaksaku keluar.. hiks..",

.

PRAAANKK..

.

Tangannya meraih dan membuang box berwarna kuning yang ada di nakas nya.

"APA ARTINYA SEMUA ITU.. APA ARTINYA.. hiks..hikss", ceceran gelang, anting, aksesoris lainnya pemberian donghae ia hempaskan. Benci atau entahlah bagaimana rasanya, yang jelas ia merasakan yang namanya sakit, benar-benar sakit.

.

TOK..TOK..TOK

"hyukkie, apa kau di dalam sayang ?, buka pintunya ?",

Ini suara donghae, suara kekasih hatinya, orang yang membuatnya hancur di depan matanya sendiri.

"PERGI ! hiks.. PERGI, JANGAN MENEMUIKU.. hiksss",

Sekarang, hyukkie sekarang mampu meneriaki donghae dengan kasar seperti ini, semuanya pecah seketika.

"hyukkie.. hyukkie wae ? buka pintunya sayang",

.

BRAAKK..BRAAKK.. CKREEKK..CKREEK.. BRAKK

.

Donghae menggebrak-nggebrak pintu tersebut, berharap eunhyuk mau membukakan pintunya.

"sayang buka ! jelaskan padaku kenapa..",

"KAU JAHAT !,PERGI.. hiks..hiks.. KAU JAHAT LEE DONGHAE.. JAHAT !",

"HYUKKIE !", kesabaran donghae telah habis, diacuhkan sejak tadi oleh kekasihnya membuatnya untuk pertama kali meneriaki kekasihnya itu. Dan …

.

BRRUUUUAAAAKKK..

.

Pintu tersebut mampu terbuka, Donghae menendang dan membukanya paksa.

Miris.. keadaannya jauh dari kata rapi dan bersih yang selama ini dielu-elukan. Kamar hyukkie terlihat sangat berantakan, anting, gelang, cincin dan aksesoris lain yang terbuat dari kaca pecah tercecer kemana-mana.

"hyukkie kau..", donghae tercekat, kekasihnya sedang meringkuk, kakinya ia tekuk dan kepalanya ia tundukkan.

"pergi.. hiks.. pergi..hiks", Donghae justru semakin mendekat ke hyukkie. Donghae menatap khawatir pada kekasihnya, takut kekasih manisnya ini terluka, mengingat eunhyuk sekarang meringkuk diantara ceceran benda-benda lancip yang kapan saja bisa melukainya.

"PERGI AKU BILANG.. HIKS.. JANGAN MENDEKAT.. HIKSSS.. jangaan", tangannya meraih barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya.

.

PRAKK.. BRUUKK.. PRAAKK..

.

Apapun yang ia bisa jangkau dengan tangannya telah dilemparkan kepada donghae. Donghae berlari kearahnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?", donghae berteriak lagi kepadanya, kini donghae sedang memegang tangan hyukkie yang meneteskan darah.

"sayang, please.. jangan lakukan ini, kau bisa melukai tanganmu..", donghae mencoba memeluk hyukkie, namun hyukkie memberontak.

"hikss.. lepas.. lepas.. hikss.. LEPASS.. LEE DONGHAE !", eunhyuk menghempaskan tubuh donghae ke samping dengan segala sisa kekuatannya.

"HYUK.. SEBENARNYA KAU INI KENAPA ?, Kau membuatku bingung", lagi-lagi donghae berteriak kepada eunhyuk. Donghae mencoba lagi memeluk eunhyuk, kini eunhyuk diam tidak melawan.

"kkka..kau berhasil hae hiks..", eunhyuk kini memberanikan diri menatap donghae dan berbicara langsung pada donghae.

Donghae sekarang benar-benar khawatir pada eunhyuk. Pipi eunhyuk basah dipenuhi dengan air mata, mata eunhyuk sendiri memerah dengan air mata yang siap meluncur lagi.

"kau puas..hikss.. kau puas sekarang kau berhasil ?",

"baby, apa maksudmu ?", tanya donghae lembut.

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU BABY.. hiks..hiks", eunhyuk berteriak lagi. Ia berteriak tepat dihadapan donghae.

"APA KAU FIKIR AKU SEORANG MASOCHIST ?", eunhyuk bertanya kasar pada donghae. Mata donghae melebar sempurna mendengar pertanyaan eunhyuk barusan.

"hiks..ap.. apppa kau fikir aku seorang masochist hae ?", tanya eunhyuk sekali lagi.

"apa maksudmu eunhyuk-ah ?", kini nada donghae serius.

"kau brengsek hae, KAU BRENGSEK..", Hyukkie semakin meronta dihadapan donghae.

"berhenti berteriak dan jelaskan maksudmu hyuk",

"kau yang memintaku menjadi kekasihmu, kau yang bilang akan membuatku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu, kau melakukan semua itu.. dan hiks.. hikss.. kau berhasil.. kau berhasil…", eunhyuk menjeda ucapannya.

"kau menerbangkan ku, melayangkan rasaku, membuat harapanku meninggi, tapi.. hiks.. tapi kau menjatuhkanku disaat yang bersamaan hae.. hikss.. kau tahu.. apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya, KAU TAHU LEE DONGHAE ?.. sakiiiitttt. Hiksss. Sakiiit",

.

BUG..BUG..BUG

.

Eunhyuk memukul mukul dadanya dan kembali meneteskan air mata.

"berhenti.. berhenti.. BERHENTI MENYAKITI DIRIMU SENDIRI !", tangan donghae mencegah tangan eunhyuk untuk memukuli dadanya sendiri.

"jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu hyuk-ah, bahkan sekalipun aku tak pernah menamparmu, memukulmu, mencelakaimu dan bertindak kasar padamu", nada donghae terdengar lembut, namun…

"BENAR.. aku bukan masochist karena fisik.. sedikitpun kau tak pernah melukai fisikku.. tak pernah kulitku terasa perih karena perlakuanmu..", hyukkie menjeda kalimatnya dan menatap mata donghae dalam seakan membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai namja tampan ini sekarang.

"tapi.. selama ini.. hikss.. hiksss", berat sekali rasanya untuk hyukkie mengucapkan kalimatnya, ia bukan tipe orang yang frontal dan berbicara banyak. Mata indahnya meneteskan air mata lagi.

"sudah..sudah.. sekarang, aku akan mengobati lukamu dulu",

"sudah ?, SUDAH KAU BILANG, SEKARANG MAU MENINGGALKANKU ?", emosi eunhyuk semakin tak terkendali.

"HYUUUUKKK, LALU SEKARANG APA ?, AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA, KATAKAN !", walaupun nadanya meninggi, namun setiap kata yang ia ucapkan terlihat penuh akan cinta.

"kenapa kau mengatakannya ?, apa selama ini aku pernah memintamu", cicit hyukkie lirih.

"lalu aku harus apa, katakan ! donghae harus bagaimana, harus melakukan apa agar kau senang, agar kau kembali menjadi hyukkie ku…",

"selama ini.. apa aku.. hikss..pernah mengatakan apa kekesalanku ?, hiks.. apa yang membuatku marah ?, perlakuan apa yang ku inginkan dari mu, apa aku pernah.. hikss.. app.. apa aku pernah mengatakannya.. hiks..", donghae hanya diam menunggu kekasihnya bicara lagi.

"apa aku pernah menunjukkan ketidaksukaan ku padamu, saat kau melakukan apa dan bagaimana ? hiksss.. dari awal.. hikss.. apa aku pernah menjawab untuk mau menjadi.. hiks.. kekasihmu, saat itu aku hanya.. aku hanya tidak mau melunturkan dan menghancurkan persahabatan kita..", perkataan eunhyuk ini membuat donghae terkaget.

"jadi.. jadi selama ini.. kau tak menc..", saat donghae berbicara, eunhyuk memberi isyarat melalui tangannya untuk donghae berhenti.

"aku diam saja dengan segala kemauanmu saat itu.. kau mengatakan akan benar-benar membuatku mencintaimu, aku masih diam saja.. hikss.. hingga mungkin tanpa kau sadari.. hikss.. kau terus memaksaku…", donghae semakin terkaget dengan perkataan eunhyuk yang terakhir.

"hyukkie, ak..akku..

"dan hiks.. kau berhasil membuatku mencintaimu.. hikss.. benar-benar mencintaimu hikss…", ketika kalimat ini terucap, donghae segera mengeratkan pelukannya pada eunhyuk.

Tapi,

.

SRUUUKKK..

.

Tangan kurus eunhyuk mendorong tubuh donghae sebisanya.

"tapi hikss.. hikss apa yang kau lakukan padaku hae setelah aku benar-benar mencintaimu, fotomu dengan Jessica.. apa aku pernah protes dengan itu.. hiks.. apa aku pernah ?, JAWAB AKU !, APA AKU PERNAH PROTES DENGAN ITU ? hikss..hikss", donghae hanya diam membenarkan.

"dan saat kau dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan yoona, hikss.. apa kau mencoba menjelaskan padaku ?.. hiksss.. sedikitpun tidak, dan hikkss.. apa kau mencoba mengelak dari pemberitaan itu ?, sama sekali tidak kan.. dan saat itu hikss.. aku..aku masih diam hae",

Tangan eunhyuk mengusap air matanya sendiri dengan kasar.

"saat kau melakukan hiksss.. adegan ciuman di drama mu.. hikss.. apa kau pernah memberitahuku.. tidak kan.. hikss.. aku..aku mencoba percaya padamu.. hikss.. tapi apa kau tahu, hal lain apa yang aku fikirkan.. hiksss.. apa kau menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu, apa kau memandangku sebagai kekasihmu ATAU BUKAN HAH ?",

"hyukkie, geumanhae..", pinta donghae lembut.

Bukannya mendengarkan permintaan donghae, hyukkie terus melanjutkan..

"dan lagi, saat kau berfoto dengan sandara.. hikss.. dimana perasaanmu hae.. dimana ?, dimana perasaanmu saat mengatakan rindu pada seorang yeoja sedangkan kau mempunyai aku yang kau claim sebagai kekasihmu hiksss..",

"mian.. mianhe", jawab donghae singkat namun dalam.

"tadi..", donghae kembali menatap mata hyukkie.

"tadi saat kau menggandeng tangan yeoja itu.. melewatiku, tak memandangku, hancur hae.. hiksss.. semuanya hancur.. kau melumpuhkan otakku kau juga meremas hatiku.. hikkss..",

"hyukkie, sedikitpun.. aku tak pernah berniat melukai hatimu, tindakanku hanya formalitas menghargai mereka",

"dan karena itu.. kau menjadi tak menghargai kekasihmu sendiri", tuduh hyukkie tepat.

"apa kau memang berniat menghianatiku dari awal ?",

"hyuk STOP !",

"aku hanya manusia biasa hae, hiks.. sekalipun kau katakan tidak.. aku tidak akan tahu kebenarannya.. hiks.. apa sedikitpun terbesit fikiranmu untuk memberitahuku ?, untuk menjelaskan padaku ?, tidak kan ?, lalu bagaimana aku bisa tahu kebenarannya ?", keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Hyukkie menghela nafasnya berkali-kali.

"dan kau tau apa yang aku yakini sekarang ?, KAU MEMINTAKU, KAU MEMAKSAKU, KAU MENARIKKU LALU KAU JATUHKAN AKU.. KAU BUANG AKU, DIMANA HATIMU ? DIMANA PERASAANMU HAEEEEE", semuanya hyukkie keluarkan saat ini juga, ia berteriak sangat kencang.

.

TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP…

.

"ASTAGA !, APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN KALIAN ?", Sungmin yang barusan datang mendengar jeritan eunhyuk segera berlari. Dan begitu telah menemukan siapa yang sungmin cari, ia terkaget dengan keadaan orang itu.

"apa yang terjadi dengan kalian ?", tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanyalah eunhyuk yang meringkuk dan masih menangis, tangan yang meneteskan darah, pecahan benda-benda lancip di lantai dan donghae yang terdiam duduk di depan hyukkie.

"Donghae ! apa yang kau lakukan pada eunhyuk ?, kalian ini kenapa ?... hyukkie astaga tanganmu berdarah saeng..".

Malam itu berakhir dengan kekacauan. Hingga sudah hampir seminggu eunhyuk belum mau membuka suara untuk donghae, ia menjadi lebih pendiam kepada semua. Menatap bayangan donghae pun eunhyuk tak mau. Dirinya telah hancur, hatinya juga telah membeku.

_'__ada satu yang belum sempat kuucapkan padamu, brengsek. Kau hanya perlu menugguku untuk mengucapkannya untukmu'_

.

.

Super Junior Siang ini akan berangkat untuk menjadi bintang tamu disuatu acara di Negara Indonesia. Keadaan antara eunhyuk dan donghae masih sama seperti sebelumnya, donghae sebenarnya telah meminta maaf, mencoba berbicara dan mengajak bertemu eunhyuk, namun hasilnya tetap eunhyuk tidak mau.

Merekapun telah tiba di Indonesia pada sore hari, persiapan ji'ar akan langsung mereka lakukan. Namja manis bersurai blonde diantara kumpulan namja-namja lainnya nampaknya tengah bingung memikirkan sesuatu.

.

_FB_

_._

_"__siwon-ah, eothokae ?",_

_"__kau harus mantab dengan keputusanmu sendiri hyuk, konsekuensinya juga ada di tanganmu", jawab suara di seberang dengan nasehat terbaiknya._

_"__baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengatakan padanya besok",_

_"__berbahagialah hyuk, kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu, ambillah keputusan yang tepat",_

_"__ye saenim.. hi..hi..hi", canda hyukkie yang membuat mereka terkekeh bersama._

_"__aigoo, kau ini hyuk..",_

_"__siwon-ah, apa benar kau tak bisa ikut ke Indonesia nanti ?",_

_"__begitulah, waeyo ?, apa kau akan merindukanku", tanya suara diseberang ini menggoda._

_"__aigooo.. tentu saja aku akan merindukanmu, yeobo", suara sexy milik namja bernama hyukkie ini balas menggoda._

_"__ha..ha..ha, awas loo.. nanti kau benar-benar menjadi istriku, hm.. selamat bertemu di Korea nanti hyuk, saranghae",_

_"__nado saranghae, siwonnie",_

_._

_FB END._

.

"Donghae-shi", hyukkie memberanikan diri memanggil nama kekasihnya itu.

Semua mata menatap eunhyuk maupun donghae kaget, ini adalah pertama kali eunhyuk memanggil donghae sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan apa itu tadi, shi.. apa maksud eunhyuk memanggil donghae dengan shi..

"aku ingin bicara", walaupun eunhyuk menjadi dingin seperti ini, tapi kebahagiaan terlihat jelas dimata donghae, kekasihnya ingin berbicara dengannya.

.

Kebahagiaan yang donghae rasakan tak berlangsung lama, tepatnya setelah namja manisnya mengucapkan.

"mari kita mengakhiri hubungan ini hae", ungkap eunhyuk mantab, tanpa air mata dan dengan tatapan langsung yang mengarah pada donghae. Donghae masih terdiam lama, tidak mengerti sepenuhnya atau bisa dikatakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang kekasihnya ini katakan.

Sebelum Eunhyuk meninggalkan tempat dimana ia dan donghae berdiri, eunhyuk sempat tersenyum tulus untuk donghae.

.

.

Kemeriahan terdengar menggema di tempat mereka saat ini, fans meneriakkan nama Suju M dengan keras sekali. Hyukkie, wajah anak manis ini sekarang sudah bisa tersenyum, mungkin efek di depan kamera. Namun ketika mata mungil eunhyuk melihat donghae ia sedikit bingung.

_'__kenapa dengan donghae, inikan malam hari, kenapa ia malah memakai kacamata hitam'._

.

HYUKKIE

.

.

DONGHAE POV.

.

Mata jernih yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan milik donghae tidak bisa menahan lagi aliran airnya. Ia bukannya cengeng tanpa alasan, selama ini ia hanya pernah menagis hebat seperti ini dua kali, ketika ayahnya tiada dan saat ini.

_'__apa ini karmaku hyuk, apa begini yang selama ini kau rasakan juga ?, apa aku sekejam itu padamu ?, malam itu hatiku benar-benar hancur melihatmu menangis seperti itu. Kenapa selama ini kau hanya diam saja, harusnya kau mengungkapkan keluh kesahmu, apa yang kau suka dan dan tak kau suka padaku, love'_. Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, ia merasa lelah, sangat lelah.

_'__semuanya terlambat, terlambat untukku memperbaiki semua, padahal aku telah menyesal dan akan memperbaiki semuanya sejak malam itu, memulainya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Tapi sekarang…'._

.

Di panggung ini, semua member Super Junior telah siap untuk perform. Di lagu pertama, kami semua sangat menikmati untuk menghibur, tentunya dengan dance yang sempurna indahnya.

Fikiran donghae saat ini benar-benar tak karuan, entah dance yang sedang ia tarikan ini salah atau benar ia tak peduli. Mencoba menyapa keseluruh ELF yang datang, malah salah jadinya. Ia tak fokus atau memang benar-benar lupa ketika mengucapkannya, semua mata member tak terkecuali eunhyuk memandang donghae kaget ketika donghae berteriak dengan keras…

"MALAYSIAAAAA..",

.

DONGHAE POV. END.

.

.

_'__apa yang sedang difikirkan donghae, perform dengan kacamata hitam saat malam hari… dan apa itu tadi, salah menyebut tempat… apa jangan-jangan ia begitu karena….'_, bayangan dari seseorang ini pudar ketika lagu yang mereka nyanyikan telah selesai.

Saat ini adalah waktu comersial break, sehingga semua member dapat istirahat terlebih dahulu.

.

At back stage

.

"hae, kau tidak apa-apa ?, sepertinya kau tidak fokus tadi", tegur salah satu mananger super junior.

"mianhe hyung, aku tadi benar-benar lupa", donghae sepertinya memang benar lupa.

Tak jauh dari tempat donghae duduk, ada seorang namja yang sore tadi meminta mengakhiri hubungannya tengah menatapi namja mokpo ini dengan khawatir.

_'__apa kau benar baik-baik saja hae, kenapa kau terlihat menyedihkan begitu'_, Eunhyuk, namja ini tengah mengkhawatirkan orang yang beberapa tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya atau sekarang sudah bisa disebut mantan kekasihnya.

.

Drrrt..drrrt

.

_From : Siwonnie Choi_

_Bagaimana penampilanmu ?, lancar ?_

.

Setelah membaca pesan ini, eunhyuk tidak membalas pesan tersebut, melainkan langsung mendial nomor namja tampan yang dipanggil siwonnie itu.

.

_"__yeoboseyo !",_

"hmm.. lancar kok, siwonnie, sekarang kau sedang apa ?",

_"__waeyo, miss me ?"_, tanya suara di seberang menggodanya lagi.

"aish, aku bertanya serius SIWONNIE !", begitulah jawab hyukkie, jawabannya yang lumayan keras saat menyebutkan nama ini membuat donghae melepaskan kacamata dan menolehkan ke arah suara tadi berasal.

'_apa ?.. siwonnie.. apa jangan-jangan hyukkie dan siwon…'_, fikiran donghae benar-benar tak baik nampaknya. Ia segera menepis fikiran tersebut ketika suara mananger menyuruhnya dan eunhyuk untuk siap-siap menyanyikan lagu oppa-oppa.

.

Di panggung megah ini sekarang Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang melakukan duetnya seperti biasa. Mereka berdua bersikap senormal mungkin, untuk menghindari fans yang berpikir mereka sedang bertengkar. Hanya saja yang membuat mereka berbeda adalah tidak adanya skinship yang dilakukan seperti biasanya.

_'__kalau terus begini, fans akan berfikir bahwa kami memang sedang ada masalah'_, pikir namja yang terlihat manis.

_'__apa dia akan marah jika aku memeluknya atau menciumnya'_, ini baru fikiran namja yang berwajah tampan.

Lagu masih terus berputar, sedangkan fikiran mereka sibuk memikirkan skinship apa yang akan mereka pakai.

_'__oh.. tidak, harus professional hyuk..harus !'_, eunhyuk mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

_'__oke hae, hanya buat seperti biasanya, dia marah ataupun menolak itu urusan belakang'_, begitulah fikir donghae.

.

Donghae memberanikan diri untuk menggerakkan telunjuknya sebagai isyarat pada hyukkie untuk mendekat kearahnya. Sebenarnya kalau donghae tidak memulai hyukkie juga tidak akan memulai, artinya tidak ada skinship.

Melihat telunjuk donghae yang meminta hyukkie mendekat, hyukkie akhirnya mendekat, hyukkie hanya menuruti permintaan donghae, daripada membuat fans kecewa. Melihat hyukkie yang mendekat kearahnya, tangannya melayang ke belakang hyukkie secara tidak sadar.

_'__omo.. apa yang akan dilakukannya'_, hyukkie menatap mata donghae kaget, melihat tangan donghae yang sekarang ada di belakangnya.

Kesadaran donghae nampaknya telah kembali, _'aish.. apa yang ku lakukan, ia hanya akan bertambah marah kepadaku, kalau aku meremas.. ehm.. butt nya'_, sehingga sebelum tangan donghae tadi mendarat di.. ehm.. pantat hyukkie, ia tersadar dan membuat gerakan meremas di udara saja, bukan di pantat hyukkie.

"HAAAAAAA",

Fans masih sempat berteriak melihat kegiatan skinship yang gagal ini.

.

Begitu memasuki lagu yang lainnya, donghae masih sempat memikirkan skinship yang akan ia lakukan.

_'__oke lee donghae, kau harus yakin, ini tak akan membuatnya marah'_, hibur donghae pada dirinya sendiri sebelum..

.

GREEEB

.

Ia memberanikan diri menarik pinggang eunhyuk untuk memeluk namja manis yang dianggapnya masih sebagai kekasihnya. Selain itu ia juga mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga hyukkie..

"mianhae", kata maaf itu sempat terdengar oleh hyukkie namun tak beberapa lama pelukan singkat tersebut segera terlepas.

.

Begitu selesai perform Super Junior M sempat menyapa Pembawa Acara dengan pelukan hangat dan juga tingkah konyol henry yang akan mencium host. Begitu sudah sampai di bawah, suasana canggung masih menyelimuti eunhyuk dan donghae.

"oke.. sekarang kita siap-siap menuju hotel untuk istirahat dan membersihkan diri sebentar", suara mananger merupakan perintah utama yang harus segera dikerjakan.

.

"hyukkie aku ingin bicara", eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya mendengar suara orang yang sangat familiar ini menurutnya.

"silahkan", jawab eunhyuk singkat. Bukan jawaban ini yang sebenarnya ingin eunhyuk katakan. Harusnya ia menjawab dengan gaya Lee Eunhyuk seperti biasa, tidak ketus seperti ini.

"maafkan aku, aku tahu ini terlambat.. tapi… aku telah memikirkannya sejak malam itu, aku jelas menyesal sayang, aku.. aku juga pasti akan merubah sikapku. Jadi… maukah kau kembali padaku hyuk ?", donghae di mata hyukkie sekarang adalah donghae yang serius mengucapkan kata-katanya.

Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, ia juga berat ketika mengucapkan kata putus tadi, ia berani kehilangan donghae saat ia benar-benar mulai mencintai donghae. Keputusannya sejak kemarin sudah bulat. Tapi, semua itu seakan luntur setelah mendengar penuturan donghae barusan.

"Jika kau melakukannya lagi.. jika kau mengulanginya, jaminan apa yang akan kau berikan padaku ketika aku sakit.. lagi ?", hyukkie menanyakan ini dengan nada sedih, selama ini ia bukan orang yang frontal dengan hati dan perasaannya. Donghae tentu saja kaget mendengar pertanyaan namja yang dicintainya ini.

"aku..aku..",

"mian hae-ah.. aku rasa, kita lebih cocok menjadi sahabat, saling berbagi, menumpahkan segala cerita bersama, tidak saling menyakiti dan….", hyukkie menghentikan kalimatnya sembari menatap mata donghae dalam. Yang dikatakan hyukkie telah dibenarkan donghae dalam hati.

"dan.. ketika kita menemukan cinta kita masing-masing, kita dapat membagikan kebahagiaan", Ungkap hyukkie diakhiri dengan senyuman. Namun, sekarang donghae memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak sukanya.

"menemukan cinta masing-masing ?", tanyanya mengejek. Ini bukan suatu pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban bukan.

"Choi Siwon.. dia choi siwon kan ?, setelah putus denganku kau sudah merencanakan untuk bersamanya kan ?", donghae bertanya sengit.

"apa maksudmu donghae-ah ?", eunhyuk kaget dan tidak mengerti dengan donghae.

"tidak usah berpura-pura, aku sudah mengira sejak lama, kau menghianati ku dengan temanku sendiri kan ?, kau mencintainya kan sehingga selama ini kau tak pernah bisa mencintaiku ?", donghae semakin berapi-api. Hyukkie juga tak habis fikir dengan donghae, ia hanya diam.

"JAWAB HYUK !", hyukkie sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar bentakan donghae.

"terserahmu saja hae", Mata Eunhyuk terlihat berkaca-kaca, bahkan donghae juga melihat itu. Eunhyuk kemudian meninggalkan donghae di tempatnya.

_'__percuma.. dari awal hubungan ini memang percuma, mencoba memperbaiki tapi malah tidak bisa dimengerti. Hae, kau sendiri yang membuatku merasakan kebencian ini dan kau sendiri yang menyebutkan ku menghianatimu dengan temanmu sendiri, kau sendiri yang menuduhkan itu semua padaku, hingga yang kau tuduhkan itu menjadi nyata, jangan pernah menyalahkan siapapun selain dirimu sendiri'_

.

.

END

* * *

.

.

HUAAAAAAAA…

APA-APAAN INI !

Yah dari kejadian SM Town kemarin itu, saya merasa sebel sama donghae. Jadi yahh.. sebagai balasan, lahirlah ff GJ ini.

Selamat membaca, maaf kalau mengecewakan.

Jadinya sad ending gitu deh.

Don't forget to review after read this,

Thanks.


End file.
